Banya Farm
|name = Banya Farm |type = Residential Agricultural |use = Supplies the village with Banya |location = Village |creation = No Yes (Banya Crops) |owner = Farmer Brown |residents = Farmer Brown's Family |games = }} The Banya Farm, also called the ' Village Farm', is a small region within the Village consisting of the farm, a tool/stock shed, and a small rectangular farmhouse. It is located in the southwestern most area of the Village near the Shadow border or cliff face. Being the only farm in the village, it is where the main Banya supply is grown, hence the name "Banya Farm". It is where Farmer Brown lives and works with his family after they are rescued from the Snow Caves and the Darkness is cleared from the area of the farm. Once The Hero retrieves the Banya template from Banya Fields, The Creator may draw and place five Banya Stalks in the farm's field. Appearance The Banya Farm is composed of three parts, making it one of the largest regions of the village. The house, where Farmer Brown and his family live, is a rectangular building with only one window (located on the roof) and an exterior entrance in the center. Like most buildings in the village, it features an orange roof and a propeller on the side. Crates can be seen against the side of the house. The interior of the building is without walls. There are three beds inside, two of which are next to each other. There is a dining table with three chairs, a chest, two vases, and a bookshelf. Outside the house, there is a basic, fenced farming field with five rows of soil. Each row of the field can hold four Banya stalks. This means that the farm can have up to twenty Banya Stalks. The Hero is limited to placing just five, which would only fill one row and leave one stalk standing alone in a different row. Connected to the bottom section of the farm is a stockroom. Its actual purpose is unknown as it is never seen utilized. Trivia * Banya is one of the creations the player draws for the village. *The Hero can enter the storehouse through the door. **Likewise, the storehouse is the only building in the village with a visible door. *The mailbox is completely absent from the "snow melting" color palette. *The storehouse is the smallest unique building in the game. *The interior of the house shows that there are actually two windows at the back of the house that cannot be seen. **Although, it also shows two windows near the entrance which can't be seen from the building's exterior sprite. *Farmer Brown stores the Banya seeds on the bookshelf inside his home. *The farmhouse is one of four buildings which has an interior that is actually seen in Drawn to Life (excluding the buildings in the sequel and the levels). *A famine was originally planned to take place sometime in the game's story line, but was scrapped for unknown reasons. **In addition to this, the unused track "House of the Banya Famine" was to play here. *The farm can support a total of 20 Banya Crops. Assuming 5 Banya stalks are enough to feed a Village of ~50, then it can be assumed that one stalk can feed 10 Raposa. At the maximum farm capacity (20 stalks) 200 may be fed. **Alternatively, if 20 Stalks of Banya (full farm capacity) is enough to feed only 50 Raposa, then it may be assumed that one stalk can feed 2½ villagers. Media DayFarm.png|The farm Area during day. Placing Banya.png|Placing Banya onto the farm plot. Note: Banya is created by the player and as such is invisible in this image. BanyaDancin.png BanyaHouse.png Music themes associated with this location. The Unused Track House of The Banya Famine was to play here. This theme plays when the player is Inside Farmer Brown's House. ---- Category:Drawn to Life Category:Village Area Category:Buildings Category:Raposa Village